This invention relates generally to diaphragm pumps and more particularly to the design for manufacture and assembly of a new double diaphragm pump assembly.
In the past, assembly of such diaphragm pumps required assembly of the numerous components about a base requiring appropriate assembly and orientation of both the parts and the base during assembly. The chances for part misorientation and/or assembly from difficult positions and/or the constant manipulation of the entire then assembled pump was required. Mounting options and position of supply and output lines required knowledge of preassembly or reassembly of the parts at a later point of application. External manifolding presented numerous possibilities for damage of externally supported components and the proper tightening of a relatively large number of individual fasteners.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.